Bad things aren't so bad
by UndertakerTeacups
Summary: Taito gets in trouble at school for helping Zeito out and now he has to go see the school consoler once a week who jus happens to be Dell. Taito's doesn't really think his punishment is much of a punishment anymore. [ possibly ZeitoxTaito fluff possibly DellxTaito fluff] I suck at summaries...I'm sorry...
1. Getting in trouble

**Okay, so this isn't so good right now but it will get better I promise! this is my first fanfiction so it's going to be a little rough. I don't own Vocaloid, Taito, Zeito, the Shion brothers, Dell, Haku or anyone else mentioned in this story. I wish I did though. I don't think of Taito as mean and he will get nicer as it goes on. Please just read this with an open mind? Thank all of you so much. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Leave him alone." A voice echoed through the empty room. The three bullies looked up, hoping with all there might that it wasn't a teacher. Fortunately, it wasn't. It was just that weakling Taito Shion, probably here to play hero. Taito took beating and insults from anyone who would give them without saying anything about it, but _this _was different.

"What are _you_ going to do?" The leader snarled at the wounded Shion who smirked at his words instead of quivering with fear like their intentions.

"I get it, you think I'm just going to give in don't you; like I do every day when you pick on me? Guess what. Go ahead and beat me up but leave Zeito and the rest of my family out of this!" Taito growled in a low tone.

"Oh were so scared!" They mocked him. They mocked him as his –slightly- older brother sat there with fresh blood and bruises on his face. As much as Taito wanted to drive his ice pick deep into each of their skulls, he didn't. He calmly walked over to them and reached his hand down to help Zeito off the bathroom floor.

The blond boy in the back pushed Taito hard enough so he lost his balance and landed on top of his brother. Taito apologized as fast as he could which Zeito merely nodded too. Taito rolled off of his brother and got back up. He shot the guy a death glare before swinging his bandaged hand into his nose. Blood poured out and the man clamped onto his possibly broken nose.

"So kitty's got a bite?" the other back up boy with the brown hair snickered. "Kitty" is what they called the purple Shion for having similarities of a cat. Taito hissed at him showing his anger. There leader grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted Taito at least two feet in the air.

"Look Kitty-Cat, why don't you just run off? You know you can't play with the big dogs." He growled at Taito, his back-up boys processed to laugh though Taito nor Zeito found it funny. Taito begin to swing his legs trying to make blind contact with the bully, when he did he knew just where he had hit. The bully doubled over; a normal response for being hit in that spot.

He dropped Taito to the ground, still clamping onto the sore area. He himself was kneeling to the ground making a bigger deal out of it then it actually was. Taito put his hand into his pocket, seeming like he was trying to be cool to the others but he actually had his hand clamped tightly around his weapon. This was his chance. This was his chance to drive his ice pick through this man's skull. He took his ice pick out and positioned to attack the man with it when the back-up brown haired boy jumped into the way.

"Dude, you're nuts! Stop it!" He screamed. Taito stabbed the pick into the back-up boy's shoulder. He cried out in pain trying to pull away but Taito still had a tight grip on the pick and more then that stepping on his shoe so he really couldn't move away. Taito pulled his ice pick out and kicked the guy's chest making his stumble back and out of his way.

He pulled his ice pick up once again, unfortunately interrupted again. This time a teacher had walked into the boys' bathroom in a panic; they screamed and shouted at Taito to make him stop what he was doing. They didn't understand. He was just protecting Zeito! They never understand! They always think he started it, but he didn't.

Still, Taito reluctantly put his ice pick back into his pocket then he helped Zeito up who was still sitting up on the bathroom floor in a small puddle of his own blood. Zeito was strong. Zeito could fight. Zeito didn't need to take this. Zeito just didn't want to start anything. He didn't want to get in trouble that's all. Taito didn't mind getting in trouble; Master pays more attention to him that way. He also didn't like to see Zeito hurt so this was kind of perfect for him.

"All of you. Principles office. NOW." The teacher ordered sending the boys out of the bathroom and down the hall to the office. The office was dull and boring. The principle asked each one for the story, starting with Zeito. Zeito, of course, didn't say a word.

"He doesn't talk much…" Taito mumbled not breaking the gaze from his bloody shoes. The principle nodded already knowing such thing and looked at the blond back-up boy bully and asked him for his side of the story.

"So I was just going into the bathroom to, you know, do my business and this purple freak was there! The goth with the make-up was on the ground, my buddy over here was doubled over and the psycho walked up to me and bopped me one right in the nose telling me not to speak a word of any of it. Then he stabbed my buddy in the shoulder when he stopped him from stabbing the other guy in the head. After that he went right back to the head and that's when the teacher walked in and stopped us all. Now we're here." He said finishing his story. Taito couldn't believe it! This guy lied! The principle just nodded and then looked at the brown back-up boy who Taito stabbed and asked him to explain his side.

"So, I was just going into the bathroom to do what I do and this guy was there and the guy with the make-up was on the floor. I was scared and I tried to leave but this guy turned around and gave me the creepiest grin I've ever seen. My heart felt like it was going to explode. He ran up to me and hit me and kicked me, I was doubled over in pain by the time my friend arrived. He was this guy's next victim. I wanted to help but the pain was over whelming, I'm still sore. He did the same to my friend, then he hit a weak spot and my friend fell to his knees. Then _ (The blond one) walked in and the guy threatened him and popped him in the nose just like he said and then went to STAB my friend who was on his knees. I ran over as fast as hoping he would stop the attack but he didn't. He just stabbed me instead." He said looking as if he was going to cry. It was finally Taito's turn but the principle asked a different question and that question was

"Is what they're saying true?"

"Hai. But I didn't beat up Zeito. I attacked them to defend and protect my brother. They were all there by the time I got there. I know I get in trouble a lot and I know you don't trust me but I'm telling the truth! These guys bully me every day and I didn't want them to start bulling Zeito too, I… I couldn't stand to see him in pain…" Taito choked out.

"Taito, I understand that you have a special "condition" being a yandere and all but that doesn't mean that I can just let you off the hook with every bad thing you do. You have in school suspension for the next month, you are not permitted to use the boy's restroom, and you'll be seeing the school councilor once a week or more if needed. And of course," then she smiled as if she was going to enjoy her next sentence more than anything else in the whole world "I'll be confiscating your _pick._" She didn't give anyone another chance to speak, she wrote everyone slips and it was back to class.


	2. Punishment

"Why don't you ever stick up for yourself Zeito?" Taito asked finally breaking the silence as they walked home. Taito knew for a fact that Zeito could defend himself. He did all the time when Taito went into yandere mode. Zeito was just silent and Taito was starting to doubt that he would respond. They were almost home…

"Let's go do something." Taito sighed as the house came into sight. Zeito tilted his head, confused. Taito didn't want to go home, Kamaito and Kaito would yell at him and probably put him on some sort of punishment saying things like "stabbing someone is way over the line" and blah. Then Kikaito and Akaito would hold it over his head for the next few weeks. And Zeito was never accepted so Taito doubted he even wanted to go home.

"Yeah, let's go to the park or see a movie or something." Taito suggested adjusting his jacket which lazily laying on his shoulders. Zeito seemed to think it over before shaking his head "no". Taito couldn't help but be disappointed but he could always just all Kiku or something to see if she wanted to do something. Though she has been hanging around Tei a lot lately and Taito hated meeting new people.

With no other options left then be alone or go home Taito turned around, ready to go do something himself. A strong hand gripped onto his should. Taito turned around to face Zeito again.

"What?" Taito growled.

"Master is probably home today." Zeito's voice surprised Taito. He was used to it being high, he didn't think it was funny or cute or anything like that; he had a high voice too but just that Zeito spoke without if being that important surprised him. Guess Zeito really didn't want him going anywhere…

Of course, even if this was a trick Taito ran the rest of the way home. Even is Master was there to scream at him, he didn't care. As long as Master was there, even just a little hope, was enough. As he came to the large gates he realized that Zeito was still behind him so he waited. It didn't take very long at all for Zeito to come up as well.

"Zeito, Master might be in there! What are we doing outside?!" Taito happily shouted as he pushed open the gates after unlocking it. They mostly stayed on the stone walkway but sometimes one of them got knocked out of place by Taito's bouncing. If you listened pasted his exited screams and sequels you could actually hear him purring very slightly.

He purred once in class and that's one of the reasons he gets bullied. Zeito gets bullied for being "goth", wearing his eye make-up and that he doesn't talk. But anyways, the teacher was talking about Vocaloids and how most Vocaloid's love there Master greatly after one student asked "What if your Vocaloid runs away?" and she called Taito to show how much a Vocaloid loves there Master. When Taito came up to the front and gushed about how great his Master was he couldn't help but purr. The simple thought of Master made him happy.

As soon as the two boys walked into the front door their eldest brother, Kamaito, was standing there. He forcefully grabbed Taito's arm and dragged him into the next room where the family –and Master- were. Zeito had fallowed them in. Kaito, Akaito, Kikaito, Kiaito, Nigaito, Kaiko, Akukaito, Kamaito, Mokaito and Master were all there. Was Taito really in that much trouble?

"Taito, You know what you did today was out of line…" Kaito mumbled, he didn't want to punish Taito but it had to be done. "You stabbed a fellow student today. The family thinks that it's fair to put you under "lock down". This means no going off our property without permission… We also discussed putting you onto nighttime lock down too which means you'll be bunking with someone from now on until the end of the school year."

Taito just sat there and took it; just like he did with the bullies. He didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. He didn't care. All he does is stare off in his own thoughts and think about who knows what. He didn't care to Kamaito said something horrid.

"And Akaito, your Taito's first "warden" because you have an F. No objections. Taito, you have to listen to Akaito. You can't go anywhere beside school without his permission. And you have to sleep in his room or he has to sleep in yours."

"No. F***ing. Way." Akaito yelled. He would not stand to have his lame little brother sleep in the same room as him. Not in a million years, like Taito could last that long anyways. Akaito knew that deep inside Master was waiting for some excuse to get rid of the purple emo. Akaito had these weird hunches a lot.

"Why can't Zeito do it? He was the one who got Taito in trouble anyways! Plus there both weird freaks so it's like killing two birds with one stone. Two really weird birds; one that will try and rip you're freaking eyes out and one who can't sing." Akaito protested. The family seemed to think it over for a moment but Master was the first one to speak.

_ "First, don't insult your brothers Akaito. Sec-"_ Master was cut off from Akaito's screaming.

"BROTHERS?! You mean the VIRUS and the GLTICH?!" Akaito couldn't help but be angry. They weren't real brothers. Everyone thought that Zeito was made by a virus in Kaito's system that was making him depressed. It may or may not be true; Master won't say. Then the "glitch" thing was Taito. Akaito always thought that Taito was a glitch from the song _Ga uninstall. _

"_They are your brothers Akaito. How many times do I have to tell you? And like I was saying, Zeito would you mine covering first watch on Taito?" _Master smiled happily at the darker Shion who just shrugged to her question.

"So Taito will be staying with Zeito, END of family meeting! I'm going to go hang out with random girls at the mall." Akaito's smiled wide and ran out the door before anyone could object. Taito gave a nervous glance over at his "gothic" brother. Zeito and him always got a long alright. Zeito kept to himself, he wasn't mean, and he wasn't Akaito. What's not to like?

He didn't want Zeito to hate him. He already felt nervous around him, his silence scared him enough as it is. But still, that night –and till further notice- Taito would be sleeping in Zeito's room


	3. A night of playing

Zeito knocked quietly on Taito's bedroom door. Night had just set in. With a quick approval, Zeito came in. To Taito's surprise a bouncing Kageito was behind him. Taito paused his episode of _Happy Tree Friends _and shut his burning laptop. There was silence for quite a while until Taito sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. He was just about to open up his laptop again to see how Flippy ends up killing everyone this time when Kageito spoke.

"We were wondering if Taito-nii wanted to play with us," Taito didn't know why but he had to restrain himself to smile and scream. He had always wanted to play with him when he was up late enough. He didn't want to say "no" but he has too. He felt like he was annoying Zeito and pushing him away, he hated the term but "coming on too strong" would describe it. Taito often did that because when he wanted to be someone's friend he tends to get a little… clingy. And he really wanted to be Zeito's friends. Unfortunately with Zeito's silence he couldn't tell it Zeito liked him or not. He would never make fun-of Zeito's voice…not only would it be hypocritical but he also liked Zeito's voice from what he's heard on YouTube and things.

"No thank you." Kageito pouted a little.

"No?" Taito tried to read Zeito's eyes; seeing if he was happy that he said "no" or disappointed. But there was no sign of relief or disapproval, just red pools of emotionless darkness that would send chills down any sane man. Kageito himself glared at Taito seeing that he didn't notice his disappointment, for some odd reason he was distracted by Zeito's eyes.

"But…Doesn't Taito-nii want to play?" That's when Taito heard the disappointment. Not only did he WANT Taito to play but he was disappointed that he said 'no'! He would have to make it up to Zeito; he couldn't disappoint Kageito now could he? If Zeito is mad at him that's what he'll have to say; "I couldn't disappoint Kageito." But he really did want to be friends with Zeito and he didn't want to come off as the "clingy annoying lost puppy" type…which he was.

"Maybe…just for a little while…" Taito mumbled barley able to hear, like he always talked. Kageito was bouncing up and down; happy both his brothers were going to play with him tonight. Taito gave an apologetic look to Zeito before shrugging his shoulders and fallowing the bouncing boy down the hall and outside, Zeito by his side.

"What game should we play Taito-nii?" Kageito smiled as they got to the bench that Zeito and Kageito normally meant at when it was nighttime. Taito never really played games before, exempt for bored games on family game night and even then Kaito forced him to play. As a "child" he was always kind of forgotten about unless he did something really bad, same as now.

"Don't you think its a little dark out here? I mean, I could lose you and Zeito!" Taito chuckled trying to ignore the annoying feeling of never playing a real game. He was also trying to be as nice to the shadow Shion as possible. It wouldn't hurt to have another friend; it wouldn't hurt to have a friend.

"You won't lose us!" Kageito giggled and then looked at Zeito as if to ask him for any ideas. Zeito just shrugged and sat down in the cold grass, blankly looking upwards at the stars in the night sky. It was pretty out and the stars lighted the sky making it light enough to see, so Taito could not lose Zeito and Kageito in the darkness which he was afraid at first might literally happen.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Kageito asked a little more than exited. They had just played hide and seek the night before; Taito knew that because he was watching them from his bedroom window but still Zeito nodded. Hide and seek was Kageito's favorite game, and he was really good at it. Once they got to playing hide and seek it was a lot of fun, though Kageito was near to impossible to find and there were tons of places to hide around the huge property that the Shion's owned. Taito had lost track of time and by the time that Kageito wanted to go to bed Taito was still out there.

Now the older boys were both on there was to Zeito's room. Zeito had went into the attic (A.K.A Kageito's room because it's dark and has no windows…and it's surprisingly big for an attic) and made Taito wait outside of his room. It only took about 5 minutes before Zeito came back out and started walking in the direction on his own room. Zeito had sung Kageito to sleep. While Taito was waiting he went into his own room and changed into pajamas, which were dark purple long sleep pants. It took a while to sort of sleeping arrangements but Taito ended up on the floor like he wanted.

It had been about an hour since the boys had lain down making it around eleven o'clock. Taito couldn't sleep; every time he tried a familiar feeling would come up in his stomach. Like someone had tied his stomach in knots or placed a brick in there, something he only felt when he was guilty or extremely depressed.

"Zeito-nii…? Are you awake..?" Taito couldn't help himself from whispering. He sat up to get a better view at his brother in the dark. Zeito rolled over to face Taito, opening his eyes to prove that he was awake.

"Oh good… A-Are you mad at me..?" Zeito seemed to think this over for a while before finally shaking his head "no". Taito sighed a little louder then he should have. He was actually kind of surprised Zeito answered; even if he did just shake his head. Satisfied that Zeito wasn't mad he felt the knot in his stomach untie itself. He was finally at peace of mind for the night and could rest. Unfortunately his peace of mind was soon shattered at memory of having to go to the counselor tomorrow.


	4. Meeting Dell

Dell sat at his desk typing away. It was only 10 minutes till school started and he was going to dread every minute of it. He already knew. He was supposed to spend a whole school day with a depressed gothic hormonal bullied teenager today. Taito Shion. He wasn't too fond of what he knew about this kid –which wasn't much.- He would see him in the halls sometimes being slammed into lockers, pushed around, he didn't stand up for himself but he didn't cry or scream at the pain. He would wince every now and then but he wouldn't stand up for himself. They would hit him so much some days there would be blood left on the lockers.

Dell always broke it up when he did and tried to take Taito to the nurse, Taito always just ran off though. Dell wondered if he liked being bullied; maybe he was one of those masochists. Today, today would be the first time he's heard the boy's voice. There was a knock on the door and with a quick "Come in" it opened. To Dell's surprise there was not a purpled haired teenager there, but instead the schools new music teacher. Dell used to be the music teacher but the school told him that the students trusted him and he gave good advice and since they didn't have consular Dell took the job after hesitation. The new music teacher was a young woman who went by the name Luka Megurine.

"Luka…? How may I help you?" Dell asked puzzled as Luka shut the door and stepped into his office. She took the seat across from him and smiled, then replayed.

"You can help me by helping him." Dell was confused by her words and thought over a moment. He couldn't figure it out before Luka spoke again.

"He's right outside. I don't have a first period class. He's in my 3rd, 5th and 6th period. He's a good kid Dell, please; let him be a good kid. He's been through a lot…he needs this. He has a beautiful voice and a good heart, please help him heal."

"Luka…" Dell could only help but mumbled. She had came all her way just to tell him this? Dell figured that she was talking about Taito. Luka smiled at Dell once more before getting up and opening the door. The pale lanky teen stood there staring at his shoes. He heard everything Luka said; she was wrong. Taito knew that his true self was a demonic, violent, Master-obsessed yandere.

As Luka saw that Taito was just standing there she guided him to the chair she sat in earlier like you would do with someone with a sight disability or a retard. That wasn't helping Taito's bad mood.

"My name is Taito Shion. I'm 19 years old. My little brother Nigaito who's the youngest is 16 and when he was born was the last time I saw my parents. Kaito and Akaito being more successful make enough money to support my huge family. I stay in my room; drawing and reading. I dislike talking to people and been told that I space off in conversation. I don't want to be here and hopefully I won't have to come again. These guys who pick on me near to everyday were using my brother Zeito as a punching bag; Zeito can defend himself but he didn't. I don't know why but it pissed me off that he didn't…I never defended myself against them ether so why should I expect that he's going too? I'm here for defending my brother and in the process I stabbed someone with my ice pick. I don't regret what I've done and you can't make me change my mind!" Taito then got up out of his chair as if he was going to leave. He didn't need this man's help. He didn't need anyone's help…Everyone he got close to he always hurt them! Even Zeito! Maybe..._That's _why he felt nervous around Zeito…

"I don't want to talk about that. Sit down." Dell spoke; Taito sighed and sat down again. "My name is Dell Honne. I'm 26 years old. I have a younger sister named Haku. My mother fell in love with her father, she's my half sister. My mother had me before she meant her father. I've worked here for five years. I was the music teacher for four of those years. This is my first year being a consular. I know more about you then you think. You pretend you hate everyone and everything because you're afraid you're going to hurt me but my job is to make sure that you're not hurt so don't be afraid. I also understand that you're quiet and stare off into space a lot; this worries your brothers you know. Nigaito has come in here before, he talked about you. He also said that Akaito read your diary and that's he knows why you don't like people. I know that it's all suppose to be a secret but I asked Nigaito if I could tell you this and he said it was alright. You can trust me Taito."

"I…I just want to go home to Master!" Taito almost yelled. Luka was a little stunned at first; she had never ever heard Taito raise his voice. He spoke quietly and his voice itself was high. She knew he was very passionate about his Master; for there assignment once they had to perform their own song and he wrote the song _Master Is Mine;_ which was a remake of Miku's _World Is Mine_.

"Then go home." Dell said very bluntly. He was testing Taito; seeing if he would really walk away. Sure enough, Taito got his backpack and stood up. He bowed down and thanked Dell then left. Luka glared at Dell before chasing after him.

"Taito!" She yelled stopping him. He turned around to face her. She grabbed his wrist and brought him back to Dell's office. Soon after that Luka had to leave. Taito had calmed down soon as well and started to act normal again. Dell thought it was strange how…spacey…Taito was. He never seemed to be paying attention and he didn't talk very often ether. He sat there listening to what Dell told him and when Dell asked questions Taito answers were short and blunt. There was defiantly something odd with this kid…

* * *

**Hello! School is out now and I got a ton of request to do so I think I'm going to take a break from this. I have to say thank you to everyone who's been reading this. Of course this is a FANfiction so I don't own anything. If you have any request (vocaloid only please) please tell me and I'll try to fulfill it too. I may still continue this though..I don't know yet. Thank you all again! **


End file.
